


The Letter or The Bed

by saphique



Category: The Favourite (2018)
Genre: Betrayal, Candlelight, F/F, The discovery at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique
Summary: Somehow, this evening, the narrow channel seems to tighten around Sarah's silhouette, as if she's suspecting something. A premonition. An event, an outburst, a failure. Everything is too quiet, Anne's being uneventful. Being rational, as always, Sarah repudiates these invading thoughts before quickly unlocking the secret passage.





	The Letter or The Bed

The awaited battle has begun. In the humid darkened night, Sarah receives the letter mentioning her husband's uncertain and distant position. Of course, she nourishes hope for her victorious country, for the honor of her husband, for the glory of her Queen.

Clenching the letter in one hand and holding a candlelight in the other, Sarah grabs the suspended golden key in order to enter the passage leading to Anne's private chambers. Sarah is not even thinking about her husband, she's focusing on Anne's face when she'll inform her of their confident military position in the battle.

It's pure duskiness, as usual. Fortunately, Sarah know by heart each step, each corner, each turn, each crevice. The candlelight is more a formality and a habit, years after years. She can feel the candle's warmth lightness on her fingers and her cheek.

Somehow, this evening, the narrow channel seems to tighten around Sarah's silhouette, as if she's suspecting something. A premonition. An event, an outburst, a failure. Everything is too quiet, Anne's being uneventful. Being rational, as always, Sarah repudiates the invading thoughts before quickly unlocking the secret passage.

At the instant the door opens, Sarah recognizes the dreaded outburst. What Sarah sees is a thousand times worst than having to cradle her husband's dismembered body. What Sarah perceives in the night instantly extinguish the fervour nurtured by her heart.

The dim light reveals the Queen and her servant, both asleep under the luxurious blankets. The candle flickers from Sarah's anxious breathing and its glow exposes Abigail's naked breast and sleeping form. Dumbfounded and horrified, Sarah can barely move, breath or escape.

The implications of such a scene are sufficient to make her faint. Her sweetest Anne being worshiped and loved by an intruder. How can Sarah be sure of Abigail's intentions? Is she trustworthy and well-meant? How singular is Abigail to obtain the privilege of sharing the Queen's bed, being affectionate with her?  Abigail was well aware of their affair, how dare she interfere?

Feeling profoundly neglected and unavailing, Sarah chokes back a sob. Rationality guides her, advises her to walk backwards and withdrawal soundlessly. Otherwise, god only knows what atrocities anger would've advised her to commit.

The door closed, Sarah is alone with herself in the smallness of the shadowy passage. Her heart is pounding in her ears. Her head is being assaulted by severe rebuke. Her throat is burning from her silent screams.

Hesitation makes her shudder. A momentum compels her to collapse, but rationality reminds her that she needs to be in her best form for the morning. At daybreak, she'll attack, she'll shield Anne, she'll protect her Queen from this viper.

 


End file.
